Two Worlds, One Life
by the dark euphie
Summary: Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Darcy is the daughter of Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy. She's the strongest slayer in history and the Watchers Council won't accept their money to remove the slayer demon. B/Anus


Two world's one life

Summary: Elizabeth (Buffy) Anne Darcy is the daughter of Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy. When she's five the family moves to LA. When she turns fifteen Buffy is called as the Slayer, her family wishes to have the council deal those powers away. The Watcher's council won't do so though because Buffy is the strongest slayer on record. When Angelus comes to town and see's her, he decides this isn't just a girl you leave for dead, she's the one you turn and keep.

Elizabeth's p.o.v.

I am exhausted after nearly twenty four hours of childbirth I now have my first daughter in my arms. She's so beautiful, bright blond hair, (all baby's have bright blue eyes), perfect little hands and feet, chubby little cheeks, bright little smile. She's the light of our lives; Fitzwilliam loves her already, says she's his angel. Her older brothers are happy they finally have someone that they can tease to tears, yet protect from harm. I can just see her brothers protecting the delicate little thing she'll be from any suitors that come her way.

William walks into the room and sits on the side of the bed wishing for a glimpse of our angel. He's been up with me for close to a full day.

"She looks so peaceful," he was shocked when she didn't cry except for the first few moments of life, "I wonder what eye color she'll have in a few short weeks?" he and I were on the same page. My family were known for their brown eyes, which grace my features; while Jane inherited the uncommon Stillhouse blues, and Kitty the rare Bennet purples, or better yet my fathers greens. William is praying that she, like her brothers before her, has inherited the Darcy blue- grays.

"I'm hoping for green, the same bright emeralds as my father, of course the Bennet violets wouldn't hurt either William," he looks thoughtfully. Georgiana had wound up with the Fitzwilliam Iced Cerulean's, made it seem as though she could see right through you at times.

"Pray tell why Emerald? She'll look lovely with a set of deadly Darcy grays," he wants her to seem like her brothers overly sharp and at times unapproachable.

"I agree, if she does people will think twice before crossing her; but the emeralds or violets would stop people in their tracks, and have the same affect on people that Georgiana's cerulean's do. People tend to have trouble with lying to people with eyes like that," it was true. The only person who'd been able to withstand Georgiana's eyes were Wickam.

"I see your point Lizzy dearest, I just really want her to have the traditional Darcy eyes," he truly did; thought we should have gray eyed children running rampant from the moment we married.

"Thank you, that's all that I wanted," I looked at our little Lizbeth, that's what Georgiana had nicknamed her already, " We'll just have to wait and see love," I look up at him, "William do you get the feeling she's meant for something special?"

"Yes, but what, I don't have the slightest," he gave Lizbeth one last affectionate look before getting up and saying he needed sleep, "Goodnight my love, and goodnight my dear little Lizbeth," kissing her forehead he was gone to our room. Time for me to sleep as well.

_X Time Lapse: week and a half later X_

William and I had been stunned, my hoping and praying had payed off; she had my fathers brilliant emeralds. Oh yes our little baby was destined for great things with eyes like hers. Her eyes had the same affect if not more so than Georgiana's cerulean's did; the only difference was you could feel her power and strength. She would charm when she was older. William is so blown away by the beauty at first he couldn't speak; not even father had this shade of emerald. It was as though he'd fallen in love with her all over again.

Third p.o.v.

If only Lady Darcy had know what the PTB had planned for her daughter then she might not be so thrilled. They had chosen little Lizbeth Darcy to become the most powerful slayer in recorded history so far. Her reputation will gain the attention of 'The Scourge of Europe', and Angelus won't be so willing to let _his_ slayer be killed by any one other than himself; however, as fights continue between the two Angelus will see his equal and wish to turn her. All she and Darcy can hope is that one day the Watchers council will one day answer their prayers and release their daughter of this '_curse_.'


End file.
